Haste
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: A girl comes across the autobots and a new Decepticon come to the other Decepticons aid. The girl meets the Decepticon in during battle, where two new Autobots help out. But can she do something? RE EDITED


Haste

It was early morning, when he came to the moon. He landed and looked around. There it was a fallen ship from Cybertron. He kneeled to get a better look at it. He then saw someone train, he went down to the person. "You should get better Starscream" said the Decepticon. Starscream looked back at the owner of the voice

"Sharkbite what are you doing here" Starscream looked surprised at the Decepticon in front of him

"Don't look so surprised. Thrust asked me, to come and look after the base and maybe bite some Autobots. I have heard that you have Wheeljack here" Sharkbite said, walking past the stunned Decepticon.

And they told me, he wasn't informed Starscream thought looking after the Decepticon.

All, the newcomer walked past, were surprised and didn't understand it, but Thrust welcomed Sharkbite. "Welcome I thought that you would come," he said.

"I was attacked by some Autobots. Fools! They didn't know who I was" Sharkbite answered.

The leader of the Decepticons Megatron came in looking at Sharkbite "Thrust, who is that beside you?" he asked

"It is Sharkbite, you do remember the young one you took under your wings" Thrust answered. Megatron nodded, indeed he remembered.

Earth early hours 6.30 Am

"Good morning Ditcher! Hope you slept well" I said, when I saw the scooter stand and wait for me. I sat up and went for school. My name was Henriette. I always stood up early to get to school. No one knew, that it was a Minicon, but Ditcher knew that there was other at school. But they hadn't seen him. I went to school and missed to have something to talk to others about. I had had a friendship with a girl named Alexia, but she had forgotten me. I found Ditcher, who understood how I felt and became my friend. We were driving along a road, when two cars came driving very fast so Ditcher fell to the side. I saw two colours; yellow and blue, then they were gone two boys came running.

"You're okay?" one of them asked. He had short light blond hair

"When I get my hands on them" the other one said he was dark in the skin and had dark brown hair.

"I'm okay, just surprised. Will you please lift the scooter of me?" I asked. They got the scooter of and me up.

"Hey, you're Henriette! Aren't you?" the light haired said.

"Yeah and you're Rad and Carlos, friends of Alexia" I answered. They nodded, "she has been with you a lot I couldn't ask what you doing?"

"Oh just trying to make great problems to go away" Carlos answered. I laughed

"Well, if you ever get a hand on those guys, will you tell them to do it, when I'm at school" I said.

"We will, count on it, we will" Rad laughed. We drove off to school. Rad sat his motorcycle by Ditchers left side, the cycle beeped after him, so did Ditcher after me. I talked with the two boys, trying to find out, that they were doing after school. But they would tell.

After school 4.30 PM

I drove into the mountains to do my homework. Ditcher loved to fool around as a scooter and Minicon. When I saw two giant robots, come running towards us "Ditcher!" I called. The Minicon came to me. We headed for a cave, until the robots were gone. I looked at the Minicon.

"That was close what were they...?" I said and heard some noise behind me. "Sejzet!"

There was another one it took us up. "Hey Hot Shot! Look, what I found" it said.

Another one, yellow, came. "A human and a Minicon. Let's show them to Optimus. Give human to me, Sideswipe" Hot Shot said. I was given over to him. They brought us longer inside to the end, but they opened a door.

"If I put you down. Will you follow us?" Hot Shot asked me. I nodded, I was far too curious to run off. I wanted to see more.

We rounded a corner, when Hot Shot said "Oh! There you're Optimus. We have found a Minicon and a..." hot shot was interrupted by another voice

"you were out this morning, again, and nearly drove someone over good for you, she is okay!" it screamed. I looked out from behind of Hot Shot and saw four more of them, but they were different from Hot Shot and Sideswipe. They also had Minicons.

"Jeez, is there someone, who can tell me, what this is?" I mumbled. Just then one of them came towards us and saw me.

"Who is that?" it asked, when it had said, that one of the other saw Ditcher from the side of Sideswipe.

"What is what?" Optimus asked still angry

"My name is Henriette. If you what to have us around, Ditcher and I can go again" I said. Just then the two robots, I had seen earlier, came in looking curiously at me.

"Not until you have been for Optimus" the first one, who had seen me first, said and took me up. Optimus served me through his optics. I felt suddenly smaller.

"Well, it can be one of their friends. So, let her go Red Alert" Optimus said.

Their friends? Who is he talking about? Maybe Alexia? I thought. Ditcher began to beep at the greater robot and kicked him.

"Hey, this little fellow I haven't seen before" Red Alert said

(LITTLE! I'll give you little!) Ditcher beeped angry with him.

"Ditcher, stop it!" I yelled. The Minicon stopped and walked away, "and will you please let me go" Red Alert let go of me, so I fell through the air, but a white one got me. Before I hit the ground and sat me save on the floor.

"Let's go somewhere else" it said.

We got into a room, where it sat down at a table and get me up on it. "Thanks for the save. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jetfire, the second in command around here" he answered.

"And what are you to be correct?" I said.

"Haven't your friends told you about us. I thought that when I saw Ditcher" Jetfire sounded surprised he had to be. I shook my head, "we are from a planet called Cybertron. The race is named transformers. We are Autobots. Someone, who also is here, is called Decepticons. It is them we fight against" Jetfire told me. I look up at him.

"Transformers?" I said, "So you transform into car, planes and so?" I asked.

Jetfire looked gladly at me. "Yes, I can transform into a space shuttle, look. Transform!" Jetfire folded together to a spaceship. I looked surprised, as he drove around in the room.

"That is so cool!" I exclaimed. The ship stopped and turned towards me.

"Transform!" Jetfire said, just then someone came in.

"Well, have you told her all" a voice came. I turned my head and looked at one, who looked like it transformed into a truck "not all, Optimus. Henriette, Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots" Jetfire introduced us. I bowed in honour.

"Optimus Prime, I hope, that I can be at service," I said. The leader looked down at me.

"Well, we'll se about that. But I want to know, how you found Ditcher. He has been a mystery, ever since you came in" I looked at the Minicon, which stood beside me for a second. I told them about it. From how it all begun, just seven years ago, when my parents had died and I got on a home for children with out parents.

"But they found out, that I had a grandmother, who had been looking for me. She adopted me in the age of five, but before I was eleven, two months before in this year, she died. She told me this before she died. "Take this Minicon and make sure that Optimus Prime gets it. He will look for it, when it is activated" but, when I laid my hand on it, he activated and there Ditcher was. Somehow, he had survived to be hold by so many hands or he waited, until the others woke up" I said, trying to remember more, but failed.

"I think, that answered a lot of questions that we..." Optimus was interrupted by the sound of an alarm. Somehow, I knew what it meant and ran with them. "Where is it located?" Optimus asked one of the Autobots, who stood right in front of it, trying to find it.

"We can't locate it correct. We must wait, until the children are here. So we can use Laserbeak to locate better," Red Alert answered. Ditcher looked at me.

(Henriette, they can't find it. But I can! Do you have the GPS with you?) Ditcher beeped to me.

"We won't locate it that way," I said.

(Of course we will!) Ditcher beeped angrily. I took the GPS forward and got the numbers of the location, which they had on it. Ditcher beeped and we got a greater look over it.

"I think it is home?" I said. The screen above me showed the same as mine.

"Should we go without the children?" an Autobot, called Smokescreen, said. Optimus looked at them all, even at me.

"I'll take Hot Shot, Red Alert and Sideswipe. Oh, and Henriette, I nearly forgot you. I think, that I'll take you with us, too" he said. The three, he had chosen, transformed and drove off. "Henriette you going with me" I followed Optimus, until he stopped and pointed at a plate, "stand on this for to seconds" I stepped on it. A light spread over me for two seconds, then I stood in a jump suit, with a sight or logo on the back.

"It's the Autobots sight, then we can se, you are with us" Optimus said, "transform!" He was a truck, I had been right all the time I saw the three cars.

"Come on! We don't have all day" I heard Hot Shot's voice. I ran to Optimus, whistling after Ditcher. We got inside the drivers cabin. "Put on the seatbelt, cause here we go!" Optimus said.

"Let's go" a voice, said. I looked at the three cars, not knowing, who had spoken. Suddenly, I felt like being sucked through a black hole and then, we were there. Ditcher and I got out and saw them drive.

"Hey, what about...!" I called, "me." They were gone, "that much for to help them. Well, let's see" I got the GPS up from my pocket and looked at it, "well, I think, we'll go to the west" Ditcher transformed and drove.

"Look, the Autobots are here" Demolisher said. Looking back, at the larger group of Decepticons. Megatron looked at him, then at two others.

"Sideways, Thrust. You can go and try to find the Minicon. We will keep them busy" Megatron said to them. The two Decepticons ran off, transforming into a plane and a motorcycle. Sharkbite looked down at the three Autobots.

"Soon they will meet their doom," he whispered. No one saw a F-14 or MIG in the air, above them. It had been listening to them it realised that the Autobots would be in danger. It flew backwards and disappeared.

Ditcher and I had stopped driving, to look around. "I think it is here somewhere" I said, kneeling and dusting the ground off, trying to find the Minicon.

(Henriette, we got company) Ditcher said. I heard the sound of a car. I stayed in the same position, nut looking over my shoulder.

"It is Sideswipe," I said truly, standing up and looking at the blue car.

(It is sorry) Ditcher apologised.

"Why aren't you at the others?" I asked.

"Transform" Sideswipe said, standing recognisable; "I was worried, about you, and got permission to look after you," he answered. We began to dig and talked together, while we also kept an eye on the surroundings.

"I've got it" I called, holding the Miniconpanel up in air. Sideswipes eyes wide up in fear. I looked back and saw a motorcycle come driving towards us. Sideswipe attacked with the fear in his eyes. While Ditcher and I drove off, but behind me, a plane came flying.

"Oh, this is great! They're all here" I said, trying to avoid the attacks of it. But then a crash was heard, I turned my head and saw a F-14 or MIG crashed into it, they both fell to the ground. Ditcher quickly found Optimus and the others.

"Optimus! Did I see right? A F-14 or a MIG here?" I yelled to the leader, who sent a blast at a Decepticon.

"It must be Skydancer! No other!" he yelled back to me. The source, of our speaking, came flying. It flew for Cyclonus.

"HEY! Remember me! The one you left on the battlefield, DYING! Here is a present for you!" he yelled. Then a car, a Land Rover, came driving.

"Skydancer! Come here" it called.

"Okay Landmower! Transform" The plane transformed. A robot, smaller than Optimus, came to sight.

"Optimus! I have the Minicon" I suddenly yelled. Skydancer gently took from me.

"Come on buddy! I know it is you" the Minicon was activated. It had small wings on the back, "are you ready to fight with me again?" he asked it.

(I'm ready when you are!) It answered happy, jumping and transforming at the same time.

"Transform and combine" Skydancer yelled. The Minicon sat on his back. His wings flew around him and up on his shoulders, but he didn't fire. All stood still, when this Decepticon came walking. I looked at all. The Decepticons were laughing and the Autobots were stunned, by the look of their faces.

"Optimus, isn't that Haste?" Skydancers voice came weakly, without strength.

"Yes it is" the leader answered. I looked at the Decepticon, which now, just stood laughing. I understood now.

"Well have we lost our sense come on give me the best?" it said.

Sharkbite looked at all of them, felling very close to one of them, but he threw the felling of him.

"Come on, give me all, you got" he said. He then saw some movement above him.

"SIDESWIPE! NO!" a voice yelled. Sharkbite turned his head and looked into the eyes of a human girl. They are allies with the humans, so if you se one. Kill Megatron's voice said in his head. She is so young! How come I kill her, with the Autobots in front of her Sharkbite was hit by a car, who drove back to the Autobots, but the girl was all, that was on his mind.

"Well, well. Help from a friend. Well, we'll se about that!" Sharkbite said. He fired lasers at her, but a small Autobot stepped in front of her and took the lasers, but wasn't hurt.

"Are you so weak. That you can't attack yourself!" it said. Sharkbite became in doubt, the felling came back and something into his mind came back. The voice had more than once hit him hard.

"Are you so weak, even Skydancer hit me better" an Autobot looked at him from distance. "Landmower, you know, I'm too young" a voice, like his own, said. "If you want, to be a Cybertrorian warrior. Then you must be fast 

"Landmower?" Sharkbite became aware of what he said. Megatron took the Decepticon and ran off.

"You told me it all was alright Thrust" Megatron yelled at Thrust, who stood in front him.

"He must have remembered, when the human girl called out" Thrust defended himself. No one saw that, Sharkbite was listening curiously. What was all that and who was he for real?

"We kidnapped him remember? You told us to destroy his memory, so he would never call Skylines or Skydancer" Thrust told Megatron. Sharkbite turned his head towards them. Those names made him believe. All came back to him, really fast. His name wasn't Sharkbite, but Haste. When Haste had heard those names, he wasn't in doubt anymore.

"Skydancer HA! When he won over me, we made sure, that he would be dead. I thought, that Optimus Prime would kill him. If Skydancer hadn't got a new name and promised to serve under him. It would have been home" Megatron said, then he spotted Haste.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Haste ran off, he tricked them all, by making them think, that he ran out of the space ship. But he went to the Minicons, to get the three, who made the Star Sabre and his own, Chipper and Misblast, they got to the warproom and then to earth.

Ditcher and I were playing soccer, when I spotted the Decepticon. "Ditcher look" I said. Ditcher and I ran off, trying to get to the ark. Where the others were, but five Minicons were in the way. We stopped gilding a small part.

"Dammed! We are trapped!" I said, looking at the Decepticon.

(Leave us alone! let us come through!) Ditcher beeped at the Minicons, who made room for us. He didn't see that, but I did.

"Ditcher look!" Ditcher saw it, out of the corner of his optics, and transformed into a scooter and drove of with me. The Decepticon looked after us.

"Why did they run? I'm an Autobot, not Decepticon." Luckily both of us (Ditcher and me) heard that and came back.

"What is your name?" I asked. I remembered the name, which Skydancer had said.

"Haste, I'm sorry, that I tried to kill you," he said. I smiled, it was him.

"Well, you didn't know, who you were and had to. I forgive you" I said, "Come on, I'll show you the way to the others." Haste ran after me, when I ran in the head of the cave. We heard someone come, I saw, it was Jetfire

"Jetfire!" Haste exclaimed. The second in command stopped dead in the opening.

"Haste? Haste!" Jetfire and Haste hugged each other, while I ran to the base. I had the Minicons with me. I meet some of the Autobots, who come walking.

"Come on! We must collect the last of them!" I yelled the two, Blurr and Scavenger, ran down different ways and found the others. When we were together, Jetfire came with Haste.

"Haste?" Optimus were stunned, the young Autobot walked over to him.

"Optimus" Haste said surprised. The two hugged each other.

"Welcome back my son" Optimus said, with a voice full of joy and happiness. It seemed like; he had got a part back he had lost. All were happy and hugged and gave hands. I looked at them, feeling unwelcome. I turned and walked.

"Henriette, where are you going?" I turned and looked at my friends, Alexia, Rad, Carlos, Fred and Billy. They had accepted me, when we had come back from the mission. They had been waiting for the Autobots and hadn't expected to se me, but Alexia had smiled and said "Well welcome to us." I looked at them. Then behind me, Jetfire walked up and took me.

"Why are you going?" he asked.

"I'm coursing to much troubles here. I will only get us killed," I answered.

"No, you aren't. You have helped us a lot" Jetfire said,

"If you hadn't yelled, we would have lost Sideswipe." Sideswipe nodded in agreement, looking at Haste.

"If you hadn't yelled. I wouldn't have remembered, who I was," Haste said. He stood by Optimus's left side, smiling. I looked at all of them.

"Does anyone have anything, against her?" Optimus asked. All shock their heads.

"So is she in?" he said. "IN!" all screamed in agreement my friends too.

"Let us celebrate, one of us has returned!" Hot Shot screamed loudly. Jetfire sat me down, so I could walk over and talk to my friends. Someone came up behind me- Haste. He kneeled to get better look at me.

"Henriette?" he said, making me look at him, he took his hand forward.

"Friends?" he looked closely at me.

"Friends!" I declared, laying a hand in his. The others called us. We looked at them and came.

"Well, since we now are eleven Autobots and six humans. Does anyone have a suggestion to a slogan?" Optimus asked. All came with something, but I was quiet.

"Henri?" a voice said. I looked up it was Jetfire.

"A suggestion?" I, suddenly, came up with something.

"Autobots and humans fight together..." I said. My hand, forming a whist, hitting the air. "Forever!" All nodded, it was simple and good. We stood in a circle.

The Autobots said "Autobots." Their wrist hitting each other. They looked down at us; I took my wrist up and back saying

"Autobots and humans fight together..." The whist's hit each other "FOREVER!"

We laughed a new era had begun for us all.

The end or the beginning?

Written by Henriette Krogh Christensen.


End file.
